This Necklace
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Les inquiétudes et les interrogations de Gwaine face à une relation qu'il n'est peut être pas encore prêt à accepter complètement. Parviendra-t-il à se confier et à s'ouvrir à un Léon doutant toujours de sa sincérité ? Ou laissera-t-il ses appréhensions prendre le dessus ? Gwaine/Léon, avec un soupçon de Merthur dans le milieu.


Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur le couple Léon/Gwaine. Cette fois j'avais envie de mettre en avant les doutes que Gwaine pourrait avoir face à une relation naissante (une relation qu'il n'est peut être pas tout à fait près à accepter).

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout cela.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

This Necklace

* * *

_D'où vient ce pendentif ? _

Cela avait commencé par une question ordinaire, murmurée paresseusement après quelques heures de perdition bien méritées, dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Le jour tirait à sa fin, et le coucher de soleil créait des ombres pourpres sur les murs de la chambre de Léon. A part pour ces figures chaudes, le reste de la pièce était plongé dans une obscurité presque totale. La dernière bougie avait depuis longtemps été soufflée par un courant d'air ou peut être par l'une des deux formes entremêlées sous les draps.

La tête de Gwaine reposait sur le torse de Léon, ses cheveux s'étalant sur la peau de l'homme. Les yeux fermés, le brun se laissait aller à une profonde quiétude, appréciant le calme et la tendresse de ce moment. Il pouvait sentir la respiration calme de Léon, tandis que les doigts de l'homme parcouraient sa peau. Des frissons naissaient puis s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure du passage des doigts de l'homme. Et Gwaine ne pouvait songer à un moment plus parfait. Enfin, s'il ne prenait pas en compte les activités les ayant occupés quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il avait fallu que cette question anodine vienne tout gâcher. Léon avait commencé à bouger, faisant basculer à nouveau Gwaine sur le dos, ses lèvres venant remplacer des doigts au plus grand plaisir du brun. Mais, alors que le visage du plus âgé descendait dans son cou, ses mains vinrent également jouer avec la chaîne retenant deux de ses plus précieuses possessions.

-D'où vient ce pendentif ?

La voix de Léon n'avait été à peine qu'un murmure, mais elle résonna pleinement dans le silence de la pièce.

-Juste un héritage familial. Rien d'important.

La réponse de Gwaine avait été volontairement très vague. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'évoquer cela en cet instant. La perspective de continuer ce que les lèvres de Léon avaient commencé était nettement plus séduisante.

Mais Léon ne semblait pas vouloir laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment.

-Tu ne parles jamais de ton passé.

Il effleura du bout des doigts la faucille argentée reposant sur le torse du brun.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, rétorqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

-Gwaine…

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant, Léon l'observa avec attention. L'homme semblait tendu, et prêt à tout pour changer de sujet de conversation. Néanmoins, Léon ne pouvait que souhaiter d'en apprendre d'avantage.

Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le passé du brun. Léon savait seulement que ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, mais qu'il avait encore une sœur. Mais, à part quelques informations durement gagnées, il ne savait presque rien de l'histoire de son jeune amant. Et cela le blessait de savoir que Gwaine ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui en dire plus….alors que lui-même lui avait tout raconté.

Que son amant pouvait-il donc dissimuler derrière ces non-dits et ces détournements de conversation ?

-Gwaine, raconte-moi.

Le brun soupira profondément, alors que Léon basculait sur le côté. L'humeur joueuse et tendre s'était évaporée comme par magie, laissant place à une tension peu propice au rapprochement.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Léon ! S'exclama Gwaine. Mon passé est mon passé. Et cela n'a pas d'importance…

Se redressant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en essayant de calmer la colère qui envahissait ses sens. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte de ses origines. Son père avait été un homme bon. Il en avait la certitude. Et sa mère avait fait tout son possible pour les élever, lui et sa sœur, malgré leurs faibles ressources.

Cependant, quelle serait la réaction de Léon lorsqu'il apprendrait que son amant n'avait rien du roturier qu'il avait toujours clamé être ? Gwaine aurait pu être traité avec tous les honneurs relevant de son ascendance, mais il avait toujours refusé ce type de privilèges. Et il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte changer cela. Seul Merlin était au courant, et cela devait rester ainsi. Arthur et les autres chevaliers ne pouvaient le connaître que comme Gwaine le voyageur, Gwaine l'adepte des tavernes, Gwaine l'adorateur d'hydromel et de pommes. Et non Gwaine le noble fils de chevalier.

-Gwaine, je t'en prie. J'ai envie de te connaître, de tout connaître de toi. Et il y a tant de choses que j'ignore encore à ton sujet…

-Et cela restera ainsi !

Le ton du plus jeune était soudainement monté de plusieurs décibels, alors que Gwaine repoussait le drap à ses pieds avant de quitter le lit.

Il farfouilla dans la pile de vêtements éparpillés au sol, enfilant son pantalon et sa tunique.

-Il y a des choses qui appartiennent au passé, Léon, et qui ne doivent pas ressurgir.

Figé, Léon ne pouvait qu'observer son amant se vêtir puis se diriger vers l'entrée de la chambre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre Gwaine dans un tel degré de colère. Après tout, comment le passé du brun pouvait-il changer ce que Léon éprouvait à son égard ? Son esprit lui criait d'ouvrir la bouche pour retenir l'homme, pour le demander des explications. Mais son corps était encore trop choqué pour se mouvoir.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Gwaine se tourna un instant, jetant un dernier regard à l'homme toujours sous les draps.

-Je suis désolé, Léon, mais il va falloir choisir. Ce sera moi ou mon passé.

-Et si je te veux toi tout entier ? Osa enfin protester son ainé.

Gwaine soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Alors peut être devrions-nous nous arrêter-là. Bonne nuit Léon.

-Attends !

Mais la porte de la chambre avait été claquée, tandis que Gwaine s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité des corridors.

Sonné, Léon mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il eut premièrement le réflexe de se lever et de sortir du lit, avec la ferme intention d'aller à la poursuite de l'homme. Mais il était encore nu, et Gwaine devait sans doute se trouver bien loin déjà. Non pas que Léon doutait de sa capacité à suivre la piste du chevalier dans le labyrinthe que formaient les couloirs du château. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il vivait à Camelot qu'il connaissait le château comme sa poche. Cependant, peut être que Gwaine avait besoin de calme, de quiétude, et d'une bonne pinte d'hydromel afin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire.

Léon secoua la tête. Une bonne dose d'alcool lui ferait également beaucoup de bien.

Attrapant ses vêtements, il les enfila rapidement avant de passer ses lourdes bottes. Il était déjà tard, mais il doutait fortement de parvenir à fermer l'œil. Il avait soudainement envie d'une bonne marche et d'un peu d'air frai.

La fraîcheur de la nuit le fit frissonner lorsqu'il s'aventura sur les remparts. La température était plutôt basse, ce qui était normal pour une fin d'hiver, et Léon regretta un instant de n'avoir enfilé qu'une simple tunique et un pantalon de toile. Il n'avait cependant pas réellement réfléchi à ce type de détails.

Sa dispute avec Gwaine habitait toujours son esprit, et les rouages de son imagination tournaient à plein régime afin de comprendre ce qui avait pu réellement se produire.

Que Gwaine cachait-il ?

Sa réaction face à la question pourtant anodine de l'origine de son pendentif avait été violente…et inattendue.

Léon soupira alors que son regard se perdait dans l'horizon teinté de traces rougeâtres. Le soleil avait enfin terminé sa course, et la nuit avait pris le relai. Un fin croissant de lune se dessinait déjà entre deux nuages, projetant une lueur glacée sur la forteresse de Camelot. Il pouvait apercevoir au loin la forêt entourant de domaine – forêt que Léon avait tant de fois parcouru en compagnie de ses camarades et de son Roi. Arthur, Perceval, Elyan, Lancelot, Merlin, et Gwaine…

Léon soupira à nouveau alors que ses pensées convergeaient une fois de plus, et bien malgré lui, vers son histoire avec le jeune homme.

Leur première rencontre ne s'était pas effectuée dans des conditions propices à un rapprochement éventuel. Il pouvait encore se revoir arrêter l'homme après que ce dernier eut été surpris à se battre avec un noble. Il n'avait, à cette époque, que guère prêté attention à lui, sauf pour secouer la tête face à son inconscience.

Ce n'était que quelques mois plus tard qu'il avait réellement commencé à le connaître. Après un choc premier suite à l'adoubement précipité de l'homme, Léon s'était attelé à découvrir et à comprendre son nouveau camarade.

Il ne savait plus exactement à quel moment il avait commencé à considérer Gwaine comme un amant potentiel, mais il était certain que le physique du brun ne l'avait, dès le départ, pas laissé indifférent.

Gwaine…Ses éclats de rire, sa voix, cette insouciance masquant une gravité pourtant belle et bien présente.

Le jeune homme avait pris une place tellement importante dans sa vie. Cependant, leur dispute avait soulevé un problème qui tiraillait l'esprit de Léon depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Gwaine lui faisait-il confiance ? Où allait cette relation ? Le jeune homme ressentait-il les mêmes sentiments profonds qui tiraillaient le cœur de Léon depuis si longtemps ? Ou bien ne voyait-il leurs étreintes que comme une manière de libérer sa libido de temps à autre ?

Cette pensée glaça le cœur du chevalier. Il ne voulait en aucun cas songer à cette éventualité.

Il aimait Gwaine. Il l'aimait pleinement et sincèrement, malgré son immaturité, malgré ses bavardages continuels, malgré ces disputes qui éclataient de plus en plus. Et toujours concernant le sujet épineux du passé du brun.

Peut-être n'étaient-ils après tout pas faits pour être ensemble.

Mais comment expliquer les battements frénétiques de son cœur lorsque Gwaine l'embrassait avec passion ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il avec une telle vigueur aux caresses du brun ?

Tant de questions auxquelles Léon aurait tellement souhaité avoir une réponse… Il voulait également comprendre son jeune amant, lui prouver qu'il était digne de confiance, et que Gwaine ne devait pas hésiter à lui dévoiler son passé.

Il resta de longues minutes dans la contemplation muette de l'horizon tout en ruminant ses pensées. Mais le froid et la fatigue l'emportèrent finalement, et Léon se glissa à nouveau à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. La nuit ne lui permettrait pas de résoudre ses problèmes, mais un sommeil profond l'y aiderait peut-être.

* * *

Gwaine avala une nouvelle gorgée d'hydromel, le liquide lui réchauffant la gorge, coulant dans son corps comme pour anesthésier ses sentiments. Malgré son désir profond d'aller noyer son chagrin et sa colère à la taverne, il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'y rendre. Léon n'hésiterait certainement pas à aller l'y chercher. Et pour l'heure il souhaitait surtout rester seul.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à se faufiler dans les cuisines, trouvant bien heureusement une servante assez aimable pour lui offrir une pinte d'hydromel. L'alcool l'aidait déjà à se sentir mieux et calmait lentement ses sens. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu crier ainsi sur Léon. Les questions de l'homme étaient certes parfois déstabilisantes, mais il n'aurait pas dû perdre ainsi son sang-froid. Léon devait maintenant croire qu'il désirait tout arrêter, alors que ses sentiments étaient bien différents.

Gwaine soupira, plongeant son regard dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, simplement éclairé par un croissant de lune. Il s'était réfugié dans une des nombreuses salles vide que comportait le château. Peut-être cette pièce avait-elle autrefois servie de stockage ou de chambre. La couche de poussière présente sur le sol témoignait toutefois qu'elle n'avait plus été utilisée depuis bien longtemps.

Ses pensées continuaient de se diriger vers le sujet épineux de la relation particulièrement qu'il entretenait avec Léon. Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Gwaine avait durant longtemps considéré leurs entrevues comme nulle autre chose que du sexe, sans sentiments et sans rien d'autre. Mais depuis quelques temps Léon devenait de plus en plus passionné. Et les étreintes qu'ils échangeaient, enroulés dans les draps, s'éternisaient de plus en plus. Leurs baisers devenaient plus tendres, plus fréquents aussi. Il leur arrivait même de dormir chastement l'un avec l'autre, sans chercher à approfondir de contact.

Et cela rendait Gwaine fou ! Que leur arrivait-il ?

Il avait durant des années cherché à éviter tout engagement de ce type, se contentant de relations d'un soir. Et voilà que Léon lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et l'entrainait bien malgré lui dans une relation qu'il ne désirait pas.

Il ne désirait pas ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne voulait plus que l'homme l'accueille avec un sourire éclatant, que ses lèvres parcourent avec adoration son visage avant de glisser sur sa peau nue. Il ne souhaitait plus être l'unique témoin des soupirs de désir du chevalier alors qu'ils se roulaient dans les draps. Il ne voulait en aucun cas pouvoir à nouveau parcourir ce corps auquel il était devenu accro…

N'est-ce pas ?

-Bon sang !

Cela n'allait pas. Cela n'allait pas du tout ! Il était Gwaine, que diable ! Il ne pouvait s'abandonner à une seule personne. Il se l'était promis. Il devait rester libre, se contenter de relations éphémères.

Un engagement n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Et pourtant, avoir été adoubé par Arthur n'était-il pas un engagement des plus profonds ? Et si sa réaction face à la question pourtant anodine de ses origines était reliée à ses doutes face à son statut de chevalier ? Et face à des sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter ?

Gwaine frissonna, et termina d'un coup le contenu de sa choppe. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti de telles choses, tellement longtemps qu'il mit quelques secondes avant d'identifier ce tressautement dans sa poitrine. Car oui, pour la première fois depuis des années, Gwaine avait peur.

Ressentait-il quelque chose d'autre que du désir pour Léon ? Etait-ce pour cela que son cœur battait à la chamade dès qu'il croisait le regard brillant de l'homme ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Son séjour à Camelot l'avait transformé. Il s'en était rendu compte. Il était plus calme, plus posé, même s'il avait gardé sa fougue et son humour. Son statut de chevalier lui avait également permis de gagner une stabilité qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années.

Il avait changé, oui. Mais de là à considérer des sentiments qu'il pensait ne jamais éprouver un jour ? Il était plus proche de Léon que de n'importe qui d'autre. Et c'était là la première fois qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un pénétrer les barrières si solides qu'il avait érigé autour de lui, autour de son cœur. Oui, son désir initial était toujours présent, et sa vivacité ne s'était jamais éteinte. Ce désir avait toutefois été peu à peu rejoint par une tendresse et un attachement que Gwaine n'avait pu prévoir. Et aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait. Il aimait quelqu'un sincèrement, profondément, et d'une manière dépassant complètement une simple amitié. Il souhaitait continuer ce que Léon et lui avait construit durant ces nombreux mois. Il souhaitait poursuivre cette histoire, la faire mûrir et la laisser éclore en une romance dont il peinait encore à croire l'existence.

Mais sa réticence naturelle était encore présente. Il avait peur. Il était tétanisé par les possibilités nouvelles s'offrant à lui. Pouvait-il se laisser aller à accepter Léon dans sa vie ? Pouvait-il risquer de s'attacher à cet homme au point de ne pas parvenir à surmonter une éventuelle séparation ? Ils étaient tous les deux chevaliers, et risquaient leur vie chaque jour. Mais ne valait-il mieux pas profiter justement de l'instant présent et d'oublier pour le moment le futur afin de profiter de la vie ? De Léon ?

Gwaine releva la tête avec détermination.

Se relevant, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel étoilé, tandis que son cœur se serrait. Il était terrifié, mais peut-être était-il temps qu'il combatte enfin ses inquiétudes, et qu'il laisse le passé de côté pour enfin aller de l'avant.

Les couloirs étaient toujours plongés dans une obscurité profonde, et Gwaine ne s'attendait pas à y croiser qui que ce soit. Cependant, des chuchotements le firent s'arrêter brusquement. Plissant les yeux, il s'intéressa de plus près aux deux silhouettes se dessinant plus loin.

Qui pouvait traîner dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

-Arthur ! Pas ici ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !

Un sourire amusé éclaira aussitôt le visage du chevalier. Sa gracieuse majesté était apparemment en galante compagnie. Et le jeune roi semblait être particulièrement occupé, s'il pouvait en juger par les soupirs et chuchotements qu'il percevait nettement dans le silence les entourant.

Mais là n'était pas le plus amusant. La voix étant parvenu jusqu'à lui avait un timbre typiquement masculin, et possédait une intonation ne laissant que peu de doutes sur l'identité de son propriétaire.

-Détends-toi, Merlin ! Il fait nuit, et il n'y a personne ici !

Cette fois, ce fut un léger rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de Gwaine. Ainsi, Merlin et Arthur profitaient des recoins sombres du château pour s'adonner à des activités bien particulières ?

Il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours eu des doutes sur l'ambiguïté de la relation qu'entretenait le Roi avec son serviteur. Et il venait d'avoir la preuve nécessaire établissant que leurs rapports étaient bien plus étendus que ce qu'ils laissaient entendre…

Son rire dû être perçu par le couple, car il entendit quelques secondes plus tard le frottement hâtif des vêtements rapidement remis en place. Oh comme il connaissait ce bruit ! Il avait lui-même expérimenté avec Léon l'adrénaline et la peur omniprésente de se faire prendre sur le fait alors qu'ils s'étaient laissé aller à quelques baisers volés dans un couloir sombre.

-Qui est là ?

Secouant la tête, Gwaine avança dans la direction du couple. Il devait après tout franchir ce couloir pour atteindre la zone réservée aux appartements des chevaliers. Un sourire insolent naquit à nouveau sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer le Roi et son valet. Tous les deux avaient les joues rouges, les cheveux en désordre, et les vêtements froissés. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un sorcier pour deviner aisément les activités les ayant occupées précédemment.

-Gwaine ! Lança le chevalier. J'allais me coucher. Que faisiez-vous debout si tard ? Il n'y a pas de problème, j'espère ?

Il apprécia particulièrement la gêne qui suivit cette question pourtant anodine.

-Non ! S'exclamèrent Merlin et Arthur avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, avant que Merlin ne reprenne aussitôt la parole.

-Nous étions en train de…heu…J'apprenais à Arthur quelques poèmes.

Gwaine fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire face à l'excuse trouvée par le jeune homme. Des poèmes ? Là était une manière toute particulière de transmettre ce type de connaissances. Peut-être Léon et lui devraient-ils s'essayer à ce genre de choses ?

-Des poèmes, hein ? J'ignorais que vous appréciez cela, Sire !

Il apprécia pleinement le regard noir que lui rendit Arthur, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer.

-Je vais vous laisser à vos poèmes, dans ce cas. Bonne nuit !

Il fit aussitôt volteface, se mordant presque les joues alors qu'un rire silencieux secouait ses épaules. Les talents d'improvisation de Merlin étaient définitivement à améliorer. Et cet interlude burlesque lui avait surtout permis d'oublier un instant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il gagna en peu de temps la zone du château réservée aux appartements des chevaliers. Il passa cependant rapidement devant sa chambre, ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil distrait à la porte en bois. Faisant quelques pas supplémentaires, il s'arrêta finalement devant une autre porte. Une porte qu'il avait franchi tant de fois, et qu'il avait claquée derrière lui à peine une heure auparavant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il posa sa main sur la poignée. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, il l'ouvrit ensuite sans un mot, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, sa tête reposant sur ses mains, Léon observait pensivement le ciel toujours sombre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu espérer, sa marche à l'air libre ne lui avait pas permis de trouver le sommeil. Il était pourtant épuisé. Ses muscles le tiraillaient, des crampes douloureuses le faisaient grimacer. Tout son être lui criait de prendre du repos. Mais son esprit était encore trop actif pour se permettre une telle chose.

Il n'avait pas croisé Gwaine lorsqu'il avait à nouveau parcouru les couloirs du château. Et la chambre du chevalier était vide. Où était-il donc ?

La question fut toutefois rapidement élucidée lorsqu'il entendit le grincement caractéristique d'une porte s'ouvrant derrière lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, alors qu'un sourire calme étirait ses lèvres. Gwaine n'avait jamais pris la peine de frapper. Et il n'y avait que lui pour se glisser ainsi dans sa chambre, tel un voleur. Une incertitude persistait toutefois. Que faisait Gwaine ici ? Etait-il venu s'excuser ? Ou souhaitait-il annoncer simplement que c'était terminé ? Le cœur de Léon se glaça un instant, avant de démarrer à nouveau en une cadence effrénée tandis que les lèvres du chevalier glissaient dans son cou.

-Pardon.

Cette excuse soufflée contre la peau de Léon déclencha chez l'homme un murmure de plaisir. C'était également ce qu'il aimait chez Gwaine : ces attentions inattendues, le fait qu'il soit si imprévisible.

-Ce n'est rien.

Se tournant face au brun, il caressa du bout des doigts ce visage qu'il peinait pourtant à distinguer dans la pénombre. Il put cependant voir ses paupières se clore tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un simple sourire.

Gwaine était quant à lui perdu dans un océan de sensations qu'il commençait tout juste à accepter pour ce qu'elles étaient. Les doigts de Léon sur sa joue propageaient une chaleur réconfortante et bienvenue.

Il aimait cet homme.

Il le savait à présent. Il l'aimait.

Et ce fut cette révélation que le fit se pencher en avant pour capturer les lèvres du chevalier avant de le pousser en arrière pour l'allonger sur le lit. Des murmures d'excuse s'échappèrent à nouveau de sa bouche, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à démontrer au plus âgé à quel point il pouvait être désolé.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, où leur désir mêlé à une passion incontrôlable prenait le dessus, ils laissèrent cette fois une profonde tendresse s'exprimer. Une tendresse que Gwaine n'avait désormais plus peur d'assumer.

* * *

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres de Léon, secouant son torse en un battement qui déclencha un haussement de sourcil chez son amant. Leur étreinte les avait à nouveau conduits dans une position similaire à celle qui avait tout déclenché. Cette fois, ce fut cependant Gwaine qui prit la parole.

-Je suis sérieux, Léon. Je suis désolé.

Le plus âgé se redressa afin de fixer le brun avec tendresse.

-Je sais, Gwaine. Cela fait juste la centième fois que tu me le répètes.

Gwaine passa une main dans ses cheveux, avec une gêne palpable.

-Mais je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de cette manière. Je suis…

-Désolé, je sais, le coupa Léon. Et je pardonne.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il se pencha et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Se redressant sur un coude, il caressa le torse de Léon, observant sa main pensivement.

-Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Le souffle de surprise que ne put retenir ensuite Léon lui fit relever le regard. Son ainé l'observait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Et Gwaine pouvait sentir sous sa paume le cœur de l'homme battre à la chamade. Cette réaction lui arracha un sourire. Léon ne s'attendait-il pas à cela ? Il était vrai que Gwaine avait auparavant laissé surtout son désir l'emporter sur ses sentiments. Ils se voyaient néanmoins depuis plusieurs mois, et le brun n'avait pu que tomber amoureux de Léon. Cela avait été lent, progressif, et surtout complet.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en souriant d'avantage.

L'air ébahi de Léon se transforma peu à peu en une expression de bonheur sincère alors qu'il semblait réaliser toute l'étendue de cette révélation. Son sourire égalant celui de son amant, Gwaine sentit son cœur battre des records de vitesse lorsque son amant l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ce baiser se transforma rapidement en une étreinte beaucoup plus tendre, alors que les lèvres que Léon s'approchaient de l'oreille de son amant pour lui murmurer les quelques mots qu'il brûlait de lui avouer depuis des semaines.

Ce qui commença par une dispute sur un sujet anodin, fut en fait le début d'une belle histoire. Une histoire qui n'était pas près de se terminer, tant les deux protagonistes principaux étaient attachés au déroulement de celle-ci. Les deux chevaliers profitèrent d'ailleurs pleinement de tout le temps qui leur était alloué en cette belle et longue nuit, se murmurant des paroles qu'ils n'avaient jusque-là pas osé prononcer. Les langues se délièrent, tandis que les corps s'exprimaient d'une manière différente et pourtant tellement similaire. Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement. Et rien ne pouvait être plus agréable qu'une discussion à cœur ouvert avec celui qu'ils avaient tous les deux tant attendu sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

* * *

La lune était maintenant haute dans le ciel, alors que les ténèbres habitaient encore les couloirs du château. La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant quelques heures, et pourtant deux hommes enlacés ne semblaient toujours pas décidé à trouver le sommeil. Leurs voix étaient calmes alors qu'ils échangeaient des murmures chuchotés avec une tendresse désarmante. La main de Léon parcourait doucement le pendentif de Gwaine, alors que ce dernier lui narrait d'une voix calme tout ce qu'il n'avait osé lui avouer. Son père, son enfance, ses errances par-delà les plaines et les châteaux. Léon l'interrompait quelques fois pour s'enquérir plus précisément sur une aventure ou une anecdote l'intéressant en particulier. Ils rirent, se réconfortèrent mutuellement, échangèrent même quelques larmes lorsque le brun ne parvenait plus à avancer sur un sujet en particulier. Et lorsque tout fut dit pour Gwaine, ce fut au tour de Léon de se lancer, relatant ses premiers souvenirs de Camelot, l'épisode de la grande purge, son impuissance face à une haine qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement.

Cette discussion se poursuivit jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Le lendemain, ce furent deux chevaliers complètement épuisés qui se présentèrent à l'entrainement. Les cernes soulignant leur regard témoignaient d'un manque certain de sommeil, mais l'expression de bonheur intense qu'ils affichaient ne faiblit pas de la journée. Peu importait l'entrainement, les remontrances d'Arthur, ou les erreurs d'inattention qu'ils purent faire ce jour-là.

Les remontrances d'Arthur ne furent toutefois pas particulièrement tenaces, le jeune Roi ne cessant de jeter des regards suspicieux en direction de Gwaine. Ce dernier trouva d'ailleurs cela tellement amusant, qu'il laissa volontairement échapper le mot 'poèmes' plusieurs fois, juste pour apprécier la rougeur couvrant chaque fois le visage du jeune Roi. Mais un regard noir de Merlin le fit finalement cesser cet amusement particulier, et il reprit ses occupations habituelles, se promettant toutefois de garder en mémoire cet épisode particulier.

Léon observait quant à lui avec un amusement teinté de tendresse les mimiques de son amant face à l'ennui peut être un peu exagéré de leur Roi. Lui-même doutait de la 'poésie' qu'Arthur et son valet partageaient apparemment lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ou peut-être était-ce une forme bien particulière de poésie. Mais cela ne le regardait pas.

La seule chose qui l'importait était les regards entendus que Gwaine et lui ne cessaient d'échanger. Il était heureux, tout simplement. Ils étaient enfin parvenus à se faire confiance, et à s'entendre sur une manière tellement agréable de continuer ce qu'ils avaient démarré ensemble. Et là était le plus important.

* * *

FIN

Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai repris l'idée de la "poésie" pour le passage mettant en scène Merlin et Arthur. Ça m'avait tellement amusé dans l'épisode '_The death song of Uther Pendragon_' que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le caser à nouveau ici.

Cet OS vous a-t-il plu ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ;)


End file.
